Unforgotten feelings
by michu353
Summary: The reason behind their breakup. Truths revealed and the unforgotten feelings between the two girls. it'll be a chapter series. This is my first fan fic so hope you enjoy it also send me reviews for any suggestion. Marceline and Bubblegum… need I say more
1. Chapter 1

Marceline still held feelings for her. She hated herself for that. She knew she should have gotten over her but something kept her from moving on. Could it be that she was really the one? She tried to erase the thought asshe lay on her bed, hiding from the sun. She sighed. She could only think of all the time she spent with her girlfriend, well ex- girlfriend. All the times that Bonnie had snuck out to spend time with her. All the crazy adventures they had in the night. She missed it all. Even the little fights that they had about Marceline's nonchalant attitude. And then she remembered their break-up.

Marceline had been dating Bonnie for a while. It had been a year and it felt as though it compensated for all the crap she dealt with in the 1000 years that she lived. Marceline kept her relationship a secret for her sake and for Bonnie's. Yea there were sometimes she wish she could make it public, I mean after all, maybe Bonnie wouldn't get kidnapped every other day by some desperate loser treating her like an object but she knew both kingdoms wouldn't take it very well if they found out. She didn't want to take the risk of losing her. Everything was great that is until one of the vampires found out.

One of the vampires spotted them while wandering the land of Ooo. Shocked zed vampire secretly spied on their date to reassure it was indeed the vampire queen. After conformation he confronted her after the date was over. Marceline had just gotten back from a night out with Bonnie. They went to Bonnie's favorite bookstore where Marceline purchased a book for her. It was about cat and poisonous gas or something along those lines. They then went to a café where they enjoyed the small desserts they ordered. Of course Marceline got something with strawberries. It was simple. It was nice. She didn't need to spend hundreds of dollars for date they just needed each other's company. And then her perfect night was bluntly smashed down into a morbid reality when she spoke with the vampire lying on her couch.

Vampires didn't bite around the corner; they went straight to the point. "Hey, what are you doing hanging out with the candy princess?" Marceline felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "What are you talking about" she said raising her voice but not quite enough to be called a scream. "You know damn straight what I'm talking about. I saw you guys and if the others somehow find out about this it won't be pretty" she know felt a deep anger in her throat. "You wouldn't dare!" " Look "Queen" I'm just trying to warn you okay? I suggest you break it with her or I will tell them" "Oh yeah? Well what if I kill you right now? Wouldn't be able to tell then would you?" something didn't feel right. "Oh please like I would just come here… This is a projection. Why would I come here in person? It's suicide. Now that that's settled, break it with her or I'll kill her." Threatened. Never had Marceline ever feared or cared for a threat thrown at her but this was definitely her first time feeling it. "What y-you can't be serious!" "Oh but I am, you see I don't want any wars because honestly their a drag however if your secret relationship keeps going any longer the war will just be bigger. So what'll it be? Her death or a break up?" Marceline felt a rush of anger and tears start to form however she kept them well hidden from the vampire. Even though she could probably find this guy and kill him, she cared too much for Bonnie to put her at any risk once so ever. All she could do was comply with this vampire's demands. "F-Fine I'll comply with your wishes."

Marceline knew that she had to go through with his plan to keep Bonnie from getting hurt even if it meant portraying the villain along with losing whatever humanity she had left. She knew if she told Bonnie the truth, Bonnie wouldn't accept it so she decided to completely act like she hated her. She would tell her the night after. As she lay on her bed hours away from what would be their "break up" deep in thought hoping that night would never come for once in her life she began to cry. She let all her emotions of desperation and hate come out so once she broke up with her she wouldn't be able to cry during it. Night finally came and she quietly got up and flew out. Every meter closer she got, the more she felt like shit. Flying through the open window Bonnibel was waiting for her. She hugged the vampire and planted a kiss on her cheek, which only made the vampire feel worse. Before Bonnibel could say something, Marceline interrupted "Bonnibel we need to talk."

Bonnibel felt something bother her from those words. Her full name being used? Something didn't seem right. "What is it Marcy?" she had replied. Her mouth felt dry and she felt melancholy enter her system. "Look Bonnibel I'm sorry but I just don't love you, In fact seeing your face is grossing me out right now. I tried to like you but it just seems impossible so I'm going to break up with you." Those words stung. Bonnibel felt tears rushing. There's no way this is a joke, she thought to herself. "So you were just pretending?" Now rage started to form. Marceline said in a casual way "yueep it was a total act, I can't believe how long I lasted with you." Marceline felt a horrible pain in her chest. "GET OUT!" Bonnibel screamed with the top of her lungs she got the nearest object and threw it at Marceline. It was one of the books Marceline bought her beforehand for her birthday. It hit Marceline in the stomach. The emotional trauma hit her harder than the textbook though. Seeing her cry she couldn't bear it but somehow she managed. "Fine whatever, I'm outta here" Marceline hissed and flew out. As she flew out she heard the painful cries her ex was now letting out.

Marceline felt the worst she had ever felt before. Even worse than when her dad ate her fries and maybe even when her mother died. She sat on a tree and could only cry even after trying to dry out the tears previously. She began to scream with pain and punched the tree as hard as she could. It made a hole through but the vampire didn't feel her pain lessen. Her mind could only be filled with "what ifs" and "if onlys". She spent the rest 2 years trying to get her mind off her and to travel the land.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not posting/writing sooner, but the amount of homework given could kill a man if it were dropped on him. Any who this is the second chapter, enjoy and leave reviews please!

As she first started to travel the land of Ooo the one thing that she could only think of was hunting down the vampire who caused her pain and snap his little neck. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back with Bonnibel but she could at least kill the guy that caused them both suffering. She snuck around every crooked ally in Ooo until she finally got the information she needed. She then proceeded to quietly sneak behind him after 3 months of searching.

"Boo," whispered a low voice with a hint of wicked.

The vampire violently turned around, as he had not felt a presence. As soon as he turned he dropped his mouth open and said, "you're… Marceline" a small pause, almost like he wanted to be corrected.

"You probably know what I'm here for, dont'cha?" She grinned as she said those words. She was going to enjoy every single hint of pain he would feel.

"Look, we can work something out" he said nervously as cold sweat broke out.

The vampire only shook her head slowly. Her grin growing wider and wider as she finished him off with her axe bass. At least that was one burden removed from her. Now she wouldn't be paranoid. She was the queen, yet after that incident found out that no one feared her so she devoted herself to spending the rest of the years traveling, and making herself feared by all. She would become something that all her subjects would fear and wouldn't dare to mess with. During those 2 years she was gone, a small human boy and his dog would move into one of her territories. When she first heard the rumors she couldn't believe them. "What a load of crap that is, humans have been extinct since the mushroom war…" but soon she would constantly hear of his heroic deeds around Ooo. She decided to check out the place. She wouldn't have gone if it weren't for the fact that she overheard people talking about how he liked Princess bubblegum. She wanted to see if this kid had what it took. Chills of nostalgia chilled down her spine as she got closer and closer to the place. She remembered when she moved in with Ash, and the bitter fights they would have. Soon those memories were replaced by Bonnie. All the nights she would spend there, with the thrill of knowing she wasn't supposed to be. Marceline peeked in to see a young boy speaking to magic dog. For some reason staring at the first human she'd seen in a long time, she didn't feel amazement or wonder. She felt curiosity. She knew previous humans could be deceitful, and destroy without a single thought so she wanted to see if this kid was as heroic as his tales. To see if he was genuine. Of course, she would have fun as well. Although Marceline bore a painful heartbreak, that didn't stop her from her usual mischief and tomfoolery. A smile widening across her face, as she heard their topic of discussion. What better way to mess with them, than at the time that they were mentioning vampires? A sudden scream was heard, as she playfully tapped on the window. Satisfaction could be heard in Marceline's giggle as she left the window. The fun couldn't stop there. She soon introduced herself as she laid her duple bag on the floor. Wrapping her arms around them she imposed a menacing aura. Finn. That was the human's name. An idea sparked in her head. She knew how to see what kind of guy he was. She would kick them out and see how he would react. How would he handle the situation? Would he try to destroy her or talk his way out? She definitely thought he was an interesting person as he quickly recovered and viewed things more optimistically as he went to search for a new house. Most humans would just complain and not do anything, so she was especially intrigued when he took such a bright sighted action so quickly when he had just been faced with a problem. As she saw them walk off, she lay on the couch. Maybe I can still be friends with her? She thought to herself quietly in the awkward silence she felt rush through. She knew a relationship of a higher degree was impossible, but maybe just maybe a friendship could occur. How would she approach her? She was sure the wound left that day wouldn't heal in Bonnie that fast either. She also said she hated her, so how would it work out? The vampire lay in thoughts and doubts until she finally dozed off into a sleep much needed after her travels. Bonnibel stared out her tower, feeling a gush of wind seep through the hot day. She smiled gently, as the breeze flowed through her hair. She had been hearing rumors about Marceline showing up again. As that thought quickly crossed her mind, a list full of regret also swooped in. That night Marceline was acting strange. Bonnibel could tell. She had known Marceline for a long time so she knew most of the time when she was lying and when she wasn't. As Marceline said those cruel things that night, Bonnibel knew something was off. Even though it was very subtle, she could feel a hint of pain coming through those words. Marceline would occasionally flinch ever so slightly as she spoke. Bonnibel knew she was lying, but why? What was her reason? If Marceline really did come back, she would want answers, of course she still had a hate for her. She left for years. She had become so lonely. She didn't have to lie. Bonnibel would have taken up any challenge or threat for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review Anime Lady PIMP, I tried making it more understandable, but let me know how I could improve! This chapter's kinda boring since it has a lot of the "Evicted" scenes, dialogue and just a description of Marceline's house.

When night came, Marceline woke up with a yawn and stretch motion. Too lazy to do anything, she stayed looking at the ceiling. For a moment she had forgotten where she was, and then after a couple of minutes deciphering her thoughts in her current drowsy state she remembered.

Traveling.

Tree house.

Finn.

Sleep.

Key words that helped her organize her mind. She finally got up and decided to check on Finn. She went outside and explored nostalgic locations she remembered going to before she went traveling. As she wandered around she picked on information about how Finn was throwing a party at his new house. Well that was easy. Marceline began heading over there. She knew exactly where he was. It was her cave as well, so it made it easier to remember the location.

"Hey Finn" She waltzed in dancing.

"She's back!" Jake blurted.

"Pretty awesome party you got here."

"What do you want Marceline?" Finn questioned.

"Oh I just wanna show you something." Marceline say in a happy almost tune like voice. "This cave belongs to me." She stated as she lifted the rock covering her M mark.

"What!" Finn screamed in surprise.

"Thanks for fixing the place up for me." Marceline had actually been contemplating beforehand to move to this cave. It helped keep the sun out.

"You can't take our home twice!" Finn began to grow nervous as he said this.

"YEEESS I CAAAAN" Marceline sang as she plugged her bass to the amp. Now what would he do? I mean, she was curious. She liked how he backed away from violence the first time but she didn't want a spineless wimp to aim for the princess.

She could see him grow angrier as he yelled and being held back by his dog. It seemed like they were arguing about her. Seems like they came to a conclusion as he headed towards her.

"Alright Marceline, I'm gonna let you keep this cave, but only because Jake is my home, and he's better than all your homes combined!"

Deep inside Marceline liked him just a little more. She didn't sense him as being a coward or being spineless but more to the maturing side. She liked that. Still she wanted to see how far she could take it. She was curious to see if he would fight if his loved ones were hurt while also wanting to just mess around with him.

"You're right. I guess I'll take him too." She said as she picked him up holding him close to her mouth. "I'll bite 'im a little. Maybe turn him into a zombie."

"Let go of Jake!"

"Make me." This was too fun for her. She hadn't been able to act like this for a while.

He slapped him out of her hands and proceeded to ask him "you okay pal?"

As she hissed she screamed, "NO ONE makes me let go of Jake!" Suddenly she morphed into her giant bat form.

"I'm not scared of you!" Finn said as he jumped towards her.

Finally she managed to get a little fight out of him. She began laughing as she caught him in mid-air.

"You're pathetic little boy" she teased as she tossed him up and smacked him to the floor.

"You're pathetic!" He said getting up from the sharp rocks he fell on in which he continued with a spit to the eye.

She hissed as the spit hit her eye, slightly stinging.

"Get ready for an uppercut you dog!" Finn lunged with a fist ready t hit.

"Make me!" She spanked his butt out of the way. She then grabbed him and tossed him to the ground again. Taunting him as she screamed "BLEH! BLEH! BUAH! You're blood id MINE!" Suddenly Jake came spiraling at her waving his legs around crazily.

He stretched around her face, temporarily blinding her as she struggled to get him off. She went to bite him, but of course she wouldn't kill him, just temporarily freeze him. As she bit it seemed like he deprived all his guts and blood, which in her eyes was a bonus. She tossed the limp body to the floor and saw the anger spark in his eyes. He gave a loud scream and charged towards her, as he tried tackling her, she managed to grab him but failed to stop him from punching her in the face. This definitely impressed her. Not only did he manage to land a punch but also it actually kinda hurt.

"OWww" she smiled "That actually hurt Finn." She began to laugh then made a horrifying face while screaming that terrified him as she gently morphed back to her normal form to let him go and softly kiss him on the cheek.

"Why didn't you just kill me?"

She didn't think twice about whether to actually say the real reason so she replied "Cause that was fun! Hoo I haven't fought like that in years. Thanks Finn." It wasn't a lie either. Most of time, if she got into fights, it was an "only one person gets out alive" type deal; she barely had the opportunity just to mess around anymore.

Jake seemed to snap out of it, completely unaware that he had been frozen, and quickly came to his buddy's side explaining what had happened.

"H-hm, you two are pretty hardcore, I can appreciate that."

"Sooo, does that mean we can have our old house back?"

She wanted the cave anyways so it seemed fair to say, "Yeah, keep it. As a gift from me." Pulling a haunting face and making her signature hiss. They quickly ran out as she giggled knowing she left a surprise waiting for them.

She spent the night making her house. It was two floors, which had a living room, a kitchen, and her room, including a bathroom on the upstairs. The walls on her living room were faded pink, and got a red couch, which wasn't very comfortable, but it did its job. The kitchen had an oven stove, along with a fridge. Had yellow walls and tiles on the floor. A ladder was placed leading to her room, not that she need one, but it was a nice touch. Her room was a light purple and had a carpet floor. Her bed fairly big and entrance to the bathroom was almost in front of it. The bathroom was just simply aquamarine blue in both tiles and walls. Had a white with faded light blue tub, and a sink. Sun was beginning to rise when she finished the house and she was pretty tired as well.

She lay on her bed, something she never really did anymore. Crossing her arms behind her head in small thoughts as she was falling asleep. Finn, huh… He's definitely an interesting kid. He might be a little naïve and needs to improve his fighting, but he's not half bad in my book. I know that if I return to her, I'll just be pouring salt into open wounds, or will just hurt her, so maybe he can help her move on. Maybe he'll bring her happiness when he grows older. I know I already messed up my chance to do it. She fell asleep humbly and silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's chapter 4 hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews! Also I know what Finn uses in "Go with me" is not a guitar but I don't know the name of it so I'll just call it a guitar.

Bonnibel had been hearing a lot about Marceline recently. She heard all about the house thing and she recently heard about how she got Finn to be her henchman. She only wished to see her more and more as each day passed. Then she began to think, what if she did see her? What would she say? What would Marceline say? She hadn't stopped loving her but she was still angry about what happened that night. Just then peppermint butler knocked and walked in.

"Princess!"

"Yes peppermint butler?" she replied.

"You've been invited for the whistling choir death match championship."

"Oh how splendid! I'll start practicing now"

**-Back at the tree house-**

"So who're you gonna call?" Jake asked Finn with interest.

"I'm gonna call a girl who I don't have to kiss"

"Hello?" Bubblegum said in a cheery mood.

"Hi princess. Would you go to couples movie night with me?"

She hadn't stopped loving her, and deep inside she didn't want to, but she was trying to convince herself that she did. Finn seemed genuine towards her and seemed like a good candidate to start over right? Maybe not right now but when he became older he might.

"Sounds romantic Finn."

"No! I was just wanted to go with me."

She also liked his innocent side.

"awww I'm sorry Finn. I'm busy practicing for the whistling choir death match championship."

"But.."

"Auf Wiedersehen!" she felt bad for not being able to go but, she'd wanted to be in the championship for a while.

"She doesn't wanna go."

"Yea she does. We just need to help her to realize she wants to go to the movies with you. I'm calling Marceline."

"What?" Finn asked puzzled.

Marceline had been hiding in a pile of clothes behind them hearing their entire conversation. She liked hiding in their house. She hadn't found interesting people like them in years, so it was fun to see the tomfoolery they created.

"Look man, I've been learning a lot about vampires lately. I realized now that my fear was based on ignorance."

Hearing that, gave her a better mood. Jake didn't seem like a bad guy, and she didn't want him to be scared of her, well not as much as he was.

"Speak." She replied still under the clothes.

"Hey hey, Marceline. Got a favor to ask babe. We wanna make Princess Bubblegum jealous so she'll go to the movies with Finn."

She had been meaning to see Bonnibel for a while. She never had the excuse to. Although all she wanted to do was get back together, she believed she would only end up hurting her. Finn wouldn't hurt her right? She decided she would help them if it meant Bonnie's happiness and an excuse to see her. She discreetly crawled out of the pile of clothes and began crawling towards Jake. She was planning to prank him.

"Marceline? Come in! Hello!" Jake said unaware of the fact that she was right behind him now.

"HISSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Jake let out a big scream as he tossed the phone in the air.

Finn giggled and asked "Are you gonna help us?"

"Yeah, I'll help. It'll be funny."

When they got to the castle, Jake came up with a plan where Marceline was supposed to laugh at everything Finn said causing bubblegum to get jealous of her supposedly leading to her Finn love awakening.

"Giddy up?"

"HAHAHAHA"

"ha-ha, ummm… diggy diggy?"

Marceline continued to laugh loudly along with Finn dancing and saying diggy diggy over and over.

"Hmm-hmm Greeting Finn." She saw Marceline and wanted to say something but her anger started to rise and all she could do was give an irritated "Hey Marceline." With a frown.

No good huh? Marceline thought. She was still mad after all. Trying to lighten the mood she waved and cheerily said "Hello Bonnibel."

Bonnibel. She hadn't heard someone call her that in ages. Not wanting to give in so quickly she just discarded it "Yea-yea." and went straight back to Finn, trying to almost indirectly slap her in the face. "So what's so funny Finn?"

"I… umm… uh… it's.. something."

"Well… then keep it down out there. I'm trying to whistle practice" She went back inside whistling. She'd been wanting to see her so long, so why was she walking away? In the end all she managed to do in that conversation was give her cold stares and rude remarks. What was she afraid of finding out? That maybe she didn't lie back then?

Jake went away spouting something about "phase 2."

Marceline wasn't too sure that this was the right way to do it so she tried talking to Finn about what she thought they should do.

"Hey look Finn, I know Jake's your friend and all but if you really want bubblegum to go to the movies with you, you've gotta like stop listening to you dog and start listening to advice from a real girl."

"But Jake said phase 2 was powerful"

Pfff "How is Jake gonna know about what a girl wants more than a real girl?" She had to admit, that was a really cute reply and totally innocent.

"Yeaah"

"Okay great. Soo what we need now is something… fun. Girls love fun more than anything. Fun, fun, fun. If you can show bubblegum that you're fun, she'll defs wanna go to the movies with you."

He seemed like he got more confidence. "he he you said fun so much, it sounds all weird now. F-fun-nn. FF.."

She tapped his shoulder as if she was signifying to stop and he nodded understanding. She didn't want to make it seem like she was interested in him in **that** way but she had to ask anyways. "Sooo… What do you like to do for fun Finn?"

"OH –OH! I like to wrestle and fight! GRRR RRRRrr RRAHHr" Finn suddenly stopped his fighting movements to say "Girls don't like that."

"No- no! that's perfect! All you gotta do is get in there and wrestle princess bubblegum and show her how fun you are!" Marceline remembered how much she used to play fight with bubblegum. She remembered when Bubblegum would bump her on the shoulder after one of her witty remarks and sexual innuendos. She also wanted to encourage Finn even if it hurt her a little on the inside.

"fuuunnnnah, funnn" Finn started to walk towards the entrance when Jake cam running towards him.

"Whoa where you going man! Check it out!"

"What is that stuff?"

"It's a lute suit! Girls love it! Trust me."

Marceline, waiting for Finn, saw him come in, in a… lute suit?

"Finn! What the plum are you wearing? You look horrible!"

"It's a lute suit, and Finn look adorable in it."

"well it's going to ruin the plan."

"What's she talking about Finn?" Jake said now looking at Finn.

Finn wanted to try out Marceline's idea but he didn't want to hurt his bro's feelings. "Well. I was gonna give Marceline's idea a try too."

"Her idea? What's wrong with my idea?" he exclaimed looking at Marceline sticking her tongue out at him. Bonnibel's whistling alerted all of them as Jake turned back to a chair and Marceline turned into a bat flying upwards to fly.

"Oh hey Finn! Did you ever find some… whoaaa what are you wearing?"

"Oh, this is my lute suit." Staring back at Finn he saw him signal him to play his guitar.

"Oh! This is my lute suuiit!" Finn sang in a high-pitched voice as he played his guitar.

Bonnibel started to laugh and said "Finn! That is hilarious." And began to laugh even more. "Oh you are killing me!" she continued to giggle.

Psst! Marceline began to grunt and make wrestling movements with her hands as Finn stared at her.

"Oh yeah." Finn said in a low voice. "Soo.." Finn said staring at bubblegum before jumping on her and making a headlock proceeding with an elbow to the back.

"Gaurds!" Bubblegum yelled with anger. Marceline probably put him up to this! She thought. Guhh, I bet she's trying to mess with his mind! Damn it! Why'd she show up! Why now of all times! Why can't I get over her! Her mind had calmed down a bit before finally asking herself. Why did she leave? She snapped back into reality and told herself "No time for that, I have the whistling choir death match to worry about now."

**-In front of the castle-**

"That suit was ridiculous" Marceline added as she turned back to her normal form.

"Rid… Ridiculous! What! Can you believe this girl Finn! Huh, Can you!" Jake blurted looking at Finn.

"I guess the suit did feel a little silly." Finn replied, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Well fine. You can just give it back then."

Seeing that he had hurt his feelings he tried to make him feel better by saying "I'm sorry" as he took off the suit.

"Good luck getting into that movie without my help." Jake continued to say grumpily. "Harrumph."

"Gee, he seems pretty ticked." Marceline said sounding sincere.

"Nah, he just needs some spaghetti."

"Oh. Okay." That was a weird solution. "well taste this then. I got a new plan."

"Really?"

"The only thing women love more than fun, is excitement. She needs to feel her blood pumped man. She needs to… Be chased by wolves!" She remembered that day when they were still dating that Marceline took Bonnibel wolf riding. She seemed to really enjoy it after a while even though she wouldn't admit it. Although this time they were taking them o her so if it didn't work out, he could maybe just pretend to save the day.

"Like metaphorically?"

"Come on, I'll teach you how to show a girl a good time. Hold tight. Ya ready?"

"Uh-mm-hmm."

Letting out a big laugh she flew up to the sky and started flying towards some wolves in the distance. Dropping to the ground she started to run all four intimidating Finn to do the same. Running with the wolves they got some back and headed towards the castle.

"Shhh. She's probably asleep." Opening the door they let them in the room.

"This was a really good idea."

"Now don't blow it this time." Hopefully if it didn't work like she wanted to, he would get the hint and "save the day."

"he-he okay." Waving her off.

Bubblegum came out screaming with her pajamas shredded at the bottom holding back the door holding the wolves. Where the heck did these wolves come from. "Oh Finn! Thank goodness you're here. There are wolves in my room."

"Yeah I know. I put them there! Pretty exciting right?" Finn said excited.

Well it looks like he blew it from that response, Marceline thought. She hasn't change at all it still seems. Whoa she does not look happy at all, she couldn't help but smile.

Dragging him by his hands, the guard let go of Finn outside of the castle and walked back in.

"I'm sorry to do this Finn, but until you stop acting like a psycho you are forbidden from entering the candy kingdom. Farwell." Bubblegum turned around and walked away. She didn't want to do it, but she felt if it kept going she might never get to see tomorrow. That Marceline shows up at the worst times and worst of all she's corrupting Finn's mind, Bubblegum thought as she went back to her room.

**- Back at the tree house-**

"I don't understand Marceline, I tried everything. I guess she just doesn't like me." Finn said Glumly.

Knowing that if they kept going with her plans, it would only bring about more chaos she tried saying "Come on, Finn? A brain lord like Bonnie? You'd be bored with her in a week!" Trying not to discourage him as well, she added "And anyway I for one, think you're pretty great." Planting a kiss on his cheek, she went off to go back to her house. "sorry it didn't work out like you wanted, well see you later I guess." She flew off the window.

"Marceline… Of course!" His eyes began to widen. "It's been Marceline all along!" Surely she'd go to the movies with me. Awww Yeaah, I finally get to see that movie!

"Hey man I've been looking for you. Sorry for acting like a dweeb before. Want some left over spaghetti?"

"Aww no thanks man, but I really need your help."

"About time!"

**-At Marcie's house-**

Marceline wanted to make up with Bonnie and at least be friends so she was planning on writing a song for her. As she was about to play her bass, she heard a guitar from the distance. She looked outside and saw Finn in his lute suit playing his guitar. This was the last thing she wanted. Not only did she have the whole Bonnibel ordeal but, now she had to deal with Finn, the person she was trying to get Bonnie with, loving her? "uh-oh" she said as she feared the worst.

He began singing and yelled out if she wanted to go to the movies with him.

"We need to talk."

"_Good evening my dear, your escort is here."_

"Finn! You do not wanna go down that road with me!" She'd already hurt Bonnibel. She didn't want to add another to the list.

"with you, I would walk down any road with you milady. Especially if it leads to the movies."

"Oh yeah?" No one would want to go to the movies with THIISSS" She transformed into her most horrific form. A giant tentacle monster filled the entire house. "Mwuahaha what do you think of me now!" She grabbed Finn by the chest area.

"how do you like your popcorn?"

"Ughhh, you're starting to annoy me."

"Well then lets do something fun, like go to the movies!"

"Get off me!" Oh man this is getting way too outta hand. "Finn I like you, but.." Marceline was interrupted with Finn giving her a headlock. "Noooo!" Countering his headlock she said "Listen to me! I'm not gonna go to the movies with you! I just don't like you that way."

Slumped, Finn gave a disappointed face on the couch.

"I'm sorry Finn, I just.. I don't wanna date you." Great, looks like she did end up hurting him.

"Date me? Man I just wanna go to the movies, but everybody hates me."

"Wait, you don't want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Huh! No! Movies!"

"If you weren't looking for a girlfriend, then why were you romancing it up all day?" that's a relief.

"Cause, Jake said that couple's night, have weird kissing requirements and romance initiation rituals and whatever else."

Jake looking embarrassed said "I didn't really say all that" proceeding with him covering himself with the couch and mumbling something incomprehensible.

So that was it. I thought he was starting to like me. That was way too emotionally exhausting. "Of course I'll go with you Finn!"

"You will?"

"yea as friends."

"Of course as friends"

To mess with him she added "But no tongue."

"ye- what!"

When they got to the movie Finn was all excited to watch it. When the movie played, it was called "Love Kaboom." Finn barfed as soon they began kissing and Marceline agreed by groaning. They ripped the screen and left riding wolves. After a night of wolf riding Marceline came back to her house. She sat on her couch and decided that tomorrow she would finally confront Bonnibel.


	5. Chapter 5

Woo chapter 5 guys! Thank you for all the reviews but keep'em coming. Enjoy!

Marceline woke up and looked out the window. Sunset. "Crap, it looks like it's gonna rain." As the sun went down and became a dark color, she stepped outside. she noticed how cold it was as well. Even though she didn't have a temperature, she could feel it. "Vampires are weird."

"Oh, Marceline where did you go all this time?" Bubblegum whispered to herself, as she lay in her thoughts of her. Bubblegum was finally done for the day and began changing into her pajamas. She put on pajama pants and the shirt Marceline had given her. "The rain looks pretty bad outside and looks like the ice king made it cold around here again. What a butt."

Marceline couldn't find her jacket, and left her umbrella in some other kingdom. Worst of all, she had decided to confront bubblegum tonight. "What crap luck I have, but I'm going there no matter what." Marceline Began making her way to the candy kingdom. She had finally arrived to the balcony cold and soaking wet. Even in the rain Marceline noticed the open window leading to her room. Not wanting to come in soaking wet she stopped right in front of the window. Swallowing her fear she called out "bubblegum, you in there?"

"Marceline?" Bubblegum walked slowly towards her window. Looking at Marceline made her freeze for just a moment. She pretended to be uninterested and looked away. "Why are you here? Did you come just to mess with me again?"

"No, I uh… Look I feel like we need to talk." She moved away her eyes from her face and blushed slightly.

"Last time we talked, you left for I don't know how many years and left me broken hearted." With those words Bubblegum left trails of hurt on Marceline. "What are you even doing outside, come in, it's pouring and it's cold."

"I'd rather not. Besides I came to apologize about the whole thing."

"I don't think a mere apology could possibly do anything now." In fact that apology did do something. Bubblegum had been yearning for that apology but of course she wouldn't admit it. She also knew that apology wouldn't make up for the years she left her for.

"I figured as much, but I still wanna be friends with you."

"Friends? I thought you hated me?" She didn't wan to be friends with her. She still loved her. Friends wouldn't be enough.

"I guess I didn't okay! I didn't know I hurt you that bad. "Friends" was a stupid idea I guess huh? I don't want to waste your time then, I'm going." Small tears began to form in her eyes. She began turning back and floating away.

Any sense of pride that bubblegum had, was gone as she saw Marceline floating away. "Marceline Wait!"

Marceline looked back staring at the monarch with teary eyes.

"Marceline come inside."

"I don't want to." She said looking away.

"I didn't ask you."

"I'm cold and wet. I don't want to dirty it."

"Then I order you to come here and whatever happens, I will be accountable for."

Marceline turned back and came inside the room admitting defeat. As she landed on the floor, they stood in silence staring at each other. Almost as if admiring each other. Bubblegum began making her way towards her and touched her gently on the face.

"You really are soaking wet. Are you cold?"

"Not really."

"Liar. I'm going to get you some clothes, I don't want you to get sick."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Bubblegum brought some clothes from her closet and put them on the side.

"I'm not changing into that."

"Then I'll change you."

"You cant possibly—"

"Oh, I'm quite serious, lift you arms." Marceline proceeded and Bubblegum began to pull her tank top up. As the shirt lifted Marceline began to shiver slightly and blushed. As she lifted the shirt up and felt her arms, she noticed how scarred and beat they were. "Marceline your ar-"

"Yea, they got a little messed up over the years."

"A little! They're bruised and scarred. What were you doing in all those years that you were gone?" She completely removed the shirt and tossed it to the corner of her room.

"You know, exploring, being a badass. I see you're wearing my shirt." She gave a faint smile.

"Well, it is used for wearing. Go sit on the bed."

"What, why?"

"So, I can umm… remove your pants." Bubblegum began to blush furiously.

"I see. Will you be removing my underwear as well?" Giving a smirk she raised one eyebrow.

"Don't be so distasteful Marceline." She carefully removed her pants along with her other clothes leaving her completely unclothed. She began to put the undergarments on her and proceeded with a bra. She gave her some pajama shorts and put one of her shirts on her. Pure blissful silence was there. The silence was neither awkward nor weird for they just looked and admired each other in the silence that was needed to communicate. To express what couldn't be expressed through words. She got a comb from her dresser and began combing her hair softly and rhythmically.

"Were you lonely?"

"…"

"Did you think about me?"

"…"

"Are you alright?"

"Don't you hate me for hurting you so much?" guilt had begun to pour in Marceline.

"No, not really."

"Why? I said such awful things."

"Because you were lying. I AM mad that you're not telling me why but I believe that you might be feeling more pain than I am, and that I must be patient. When you are ready to tell me, I'll be here in my room with the window wide open."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long did you know… that I was lying?"

"The entire time. I know you Marceline. You're a good liar but there are some things you're not good at lying about."

"Why didn't you try to stop me back then?"

"Because you wouldn't have listened and I could see that you had done it for a reason. You don't have to tell me now, but promise me that one-day you will. Also don't think I've forgiven you. You might've had a reason, but I would've gone through anything for you. Don't treat me like a kid you have to keep innocent and protect. I will bear your burdens whenever you desire. You're still really cold."

"That's cause I'm a vampire."

"No it's different. I know vampires are cold but you were warm too. There was heat in your freezing. It's beginning to fade. Your kindness."

"All that time I spent traveling was lonely. Even if I could get it off my mind, it would come back short after. I fought a lot during my travels. I had to endure a lot and ended up becoming somewhat cruel myself. I tried to get my mind off of you, but everything that I saw reminded me of you because it was those simple and every day things that held symbolic meaning to us. To just be together was a treasure. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Not you."

"Come on lie in bed. The covers will heat you up." She lay next to Marceline as she saw her shiver from time to time. She came closer to her and hugged her from the behind.

"Don't. You'll get sick."

"I'm already sick of not being with you." Within minutes Bubblegum began to shiver slightly.

"Hey you're shivering. Stop you'll get a cold."

"I don't care. You're probably feeling as much as pain as I. I won't let go until your warmness has returned. I'm not gonna leave you like you did back then and that's a promise." She gripped Marceline's waste a little tighter.

"If you keep going like this I won't be able to hold back."

"what do you mean?"

"I don't want to hurt you, so we can't be together. Date Finn and grow old with him. He's not a bad kid. I believe he can heal you wounds. All I do is deepen them."

"I won't stop loving you. My feelings towards you will never falter. You might live forever but that doesn't mean you can't make mistakes. That part of you is still human like. I will be with you and I won't give up."

"Fine have it your way, but I've made up my mind and I can be pretty stubborn if I want to." When bubblegum fell asleep and the rain stopped, Marceline snuck out before the sun rose.

She arrived at her cave and went into her house. She floated upstairs to her bed and lay there once again. I can't be with her, I only hurt her. She kept repeating over and over, still unable to convince herself. All she could think about was what bubblegum said. Her words echoing in her mind. She closed her eyes, falling asleep, questioning what the outcome of this situation would be.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry, guys. I had a huge writer's block that I finally got out of. Please enjoy the new chapter and leave reviews and schtuff.

-At Marceline's house-

Marceline struggled to get out of bed, still flustered over what had happened a night ago. She didn't want to accept the fact that her love for the princess hadn't changed an inch and vice versa. She promised herself that she would never hurt her again but began to feel confused. She didn't know what to do anymore. In while trying to leave Bonnie, she only hurt her more, which was the opposite of what she wanted but she was too afraid to go back and end up hurting her more. Marceline was at war with her thoughts and emotions.

Marceline managed to get out of bed but her emotional status hadn't flinched. She began to question her feelings. Why did she even like her? What made her so special? Why did she make her so nervous and insecure when she was around? She tried to find an answer she already knew. Bonnie was so much more than people saw her as. Unlike most monarchs, she wasn't snotty. Sure she was clean and had manners, but she wasn't stuck up. It was those quirky and funny instances that she had that made her appeal to Marceline. Bonnibel was the first person that didn't judge Marceline at first glance. She saw Marceline as a person instead of a monster. Unlike most people, when she first met Marceline, she held out her hand to help. Maybe that is what made her so insecure and nervous. The fact that she didn't turn away and run made Marceline more cautious, too afraid to lose the relationship. Marceline remembered the very first time she had met Bonnie. At the time she had recently become a vampire and was getting used to the disadvantages and powers that came with.

-Years ago-

Marceline wandered the forest as she tried to get the hang of flying and hovering. She got on a tree and began to pick an apple. As she went to suck the red she heard a distant voice. It didn't seem like an angered voice, more like a worried one.

"Hey, who's over there? These apple orchards are candy kingdom property!"

"Oh… uh… I'm sorry I didn't know. I was just hungry. Do you mind if I have some apple anyways?" The figure made it's way towards her until she finally saw a 16-year-old girl. Made of bubblegum? Wait. Candy kingdom. Duh.

"Oh not at all. Are you hungry? Don't you want something else?"

"Nah, I don't do other foods really."

"What do you mean?"

Marceline had already gotten her fair share of what most people reacted with when she told them she was a vampire. They either tried to kill her or just ran away in terror. Although she wanted to lie she knew she had to tell the truth. "Well… you see… I… um… I'm a vampire." Marceline closed her eyes expecting a bad reaction not noticing she lost her balance. She fell down quickly, not being accustomed to flying yet. She landed with a thump and looked up. What she saw wasn't an angry or terrified face but rather an extended hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Aren't you scared or terrified?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Well most people that find out I'm a vampire either try to kill me or just run away."

"But you're hurt. I can't just leave you like that."

"You're quite strange." Marceline said with a smirk as she grabbed her hand and got up.

"I don't want to hear that from a vampire." She said returning a smirk.

"What's your name?"

"Bonnibel and you?"

"Marceline."

-Present time-

"Dammit! Why can't it be that simple now?" Marceline yelled out in her house as she squeezed the colorless strawberry. Marceline got a napkin and washed the strawberry mush off of her and sighed. She began thinking to herself about the situation. Why can't I just like someone? Gah, I'm such an idiot. I wish I knew what to do. Should I allow myself to love her despite knowing that I'll hurt her at times and I won't be able to stop it? I hate love. It's like you can't ever have it without going through so much shit first and even then, it's not guaranteed. Emotions get in the way and confuse you to a point where you don't know whether you like it or not. You're constantly afraid of what might happen and it causes you to become insane sometimes. How many hearts have been broken for the sake of love? And how many more will break? Is love worth all the suffering and rampage? My mind says no but my heart says I should fight for her. I think for the first time, I'll let my nonexistent heart decide rather than my fearful mind.

-At the castle-

Bonnibel brushed her hair, as she got ready for bed. She still couldn't believe what happened that night and how bold she was. Every time she thought of the things she said, she blushed a mad red. Spacing out in her memories, she subconsciously started smiling. She got into bed staring at her open window. Her smile quickly disappeared when she remembered what Marceline said. Still she would not give up. She doubted Marceline would show up tonight from what had happened last time. Still she wished she were there. With that stupid goofy grin she used to give. Bonnibel wouldn't give up. Not until she was able to bring that smile back. She was almost asleep until she felt a breeze coming from her window.

"Bonnie, I know it's late but I need to talk to you right now."

Bonnie almost jumped out of her bed sheets to see who it was. "Marceline?"

"Look for once in my entire stupid love life, I'm gonna stop worrying on a "what if" and act on instinct."

"What do you mean by tha—" She felt something she had been yearning for a very long time. She felt the vampire's lips pressed on hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys, my writer's block ended when the annual testing started here so I had no time to spar. I studied a lot so hopefully I passed anyways enjoy the chapter and please leave feedback. Also the person who can guess the song wins extra brownie points. (Although you could just search up the lyrics of the song on Google)

Bubblegum had now been completely hypnotized in the vampire's kiss. It tasted like strawberries. Her cold lips had a sort of warmth to them. As their bodies touched there was heat in her freezing. The vampire backed up from the kiss leaving the princess with a small whimper let out from the displeasure of stopping.

"Bonnie, I'm stupid."

"Yes I know that quite well." She said with words that would usually sting someone, however having the opposite affect. The worlds held tenderness to them. An endearment, as if saying that Marceline had been forgiven.

"I'm sorry." Marceline cringed a bit, half expecting to be lectured.

"You should be, ending the kiss only to say things I know."

"That's not what I was talking about. I tried to stop you from being hurt without realizing that I was only hurting you more. I left you all alone." Marceline said turning her eyes away from the monarch and a deep blush coming over her face.

"But you came back right? It's okay. I forgive you. You can stop hurting yourself now." Bubblegum said planting her hand on Marceline's cheek slightly pushing it so that Marceline was facing her.

"Say, do you remember when we first met?"

"I believe I was sixteen right?"

"Yea I had just turned into a vampire back then too. I was getting used to it and all."

"Oh, that's why you fell off that tree, wasn't it?"

"Yeah but that wasn't the only thing I was getting used to. People don't take too kindly to vampires. At that point I was still getting used to that too. C'mon I'm getting a little tired of standing." Marceline grabbed Bonnie's hand and took her to her bed where they sat down.

"To be honest, when I first saw you I was bit scared. But I didn't feel threatened or anything. You were a stranger. I always believed that when I meet someone for the first time I must think of him or her with the best of intentions. I get called a naïve idiot for that but the people, who solely judge someone on appearance, are the real idiots. I disregarded the information I received about vampires and lent out my hand when you needed it."

"You know, if you'd have run away at that time you probably wouldn't have been hurt in the first place."

"But you would have."

"I would've gotten over it if I had known that it would cause you less suffering." The vampire said with a sad smirk.

"I also wouldn't have been able to meet such a wonderful person or have wonderful times."

"There's nothing wonderful about me."

"Well you are stubborn. Not to mention ruthless. You often act with violence. You're bad with emotions. And you take jokes too far sometimes.

"Well tha—"

"I'm not done. You love people more than you make it out to be. You might play tricks but you play them with the best of intentions. You're funny. You're easygoing and really hold the essence of fun. You're a beautiful singer, especially when you express yourself, which you always do. You're smart although you don't like to act it as well as with your kindness. You often hurt yourself to try to not hurt others. And although you don't express your feelings very well verbally, when you do, the beauty of it cannot be described. Marceline, do you understand now why I love you?"

"Nope" It seemed as though this time, Marceline smirked happily.

"Gee you're hopeless." Bubblegum let out a small sigh and giggled.

"From the beginning." Marceline said playfully rolling her eyes at Bonnibel.

"Say do you remember that song you used to sing to me?"

"Which one?"

"The one you would listen to before the mushroom war."

"Again, which one?"

"Uhh the one that went like: ta nanananananananana"

"Wow you're really bad at rhythm and it surprises me that I actually understood it. What about it?"

"Could you sing it?"

"Uhh"

"Aw c'mon"

"Alright fine but the second anyone finds out, I break your face."

"Oh please stop the flirting Marceline." Bonnibel tackled Marceline down to a laying position and hugged her side.

"Gu- what was that!"

"C'mon Marcie, sing."

"There is no limit to your abuse is there?"

"Nope. Now sing "

"Alright. Calm down."

_You look so good in the clothes of a poser_

_And when you smiled all the kids fell apart here_

_I know a place where it's warm and it's dry, dear_

_Let me take you there_

_North of the river all the streets are the same_

_We can pretend that they don't know our name_

_And the heat is turned all the way to full_

_So don't pretend that you don't feel the pull_

_I am trying to say_

_What I want to say_

_Without having to say_

_"I love you"_

_You look so good in the shoes of an outcast_

_I kissed your throat every time they said it wouldn't last_

_But then I knew you, I knew you, I knew you_

_I really knew you_

_We fell apart in the parties of the empty heart_

_We danced the junkies in the shadows of bad modern art_

_We clicked our heels and we wished we were home_

_One more tab and your silk hits the chrome_

_I am trying to say_

_What I want to say_

_Without having to say_

_"I love you"_

_I am trying to say_

_What I want to say_

_Without having to say_

_"I love you"_

_Springs comes in when I'm rolling up another one_

_I draw the curtains in the glare of the same old sun_

_We are collapsed in the act of just being here_

_Three blues, two greens and a beer..._

_We are collapsed in the act of just being here_

_Three blues, two greens and a beer..._

_I am trying to say_

_What I want to say_

_Without having to say_

_"I love you"_

_I am trying to say_

_What I want to say_

_Without having to say_

_"I love you"_

"Are you happy?" Marceline looked at Bonnie only to find out that she was sleeping. "Geez what's up with you falling asleep to an upbeat song? You'd think she'd fall asleep to a slow song. You're hopeless too huh? Well I guess that's fine. Like you said, I'm pretty hopeless as well." Marceline ran her fingers through her hair and planted a kiss on her forehead. After some minutes Marceline got up and left back to her house where she finally felt like things were right again.

Tune in for more chapters to come


End file.
